risemypenguinsfromthedeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Shi no gyō
category:Locations category:Universe 2 Locations category:Shi no gyō Segments of Shi no gyō Shi no gyō is a sub-dimension in universe 2. It translates to "Line of death' or "Death Row". It was created when the Battalion Rapscallion, when of the 5 Goffermenoe and leader of Earth's navy, realised that, with the sudden increase of crime, and people such as Iron-Jaw, who owned his own tribe, were conquering their planet. Thus, he created Shi no gyō, a place where all of the world leaders could meet up in safety, away from all of the superhuman criminals. This had the reverse effect however, when those types of people invaded Shi no gyō. When it happened, Shi no gyō split into five parts: Baby's Corner, the first part of Shi no gyō where all of the weakest people fighting to become king of this sub-dimension and defeat the Battalion Rapscallion are, Massacre Mountain, a mountain THAT'S ALIVE, Flowerkinne, the absolutely massive kingdom/garden ruled over by Dranaluke Kibotoe, Casblanicoe, a gambling resort that has some shady stuff going on and The End of the Line, the land that the navy rules over. Important People Founders The Battalion Rapscallion As head of the navy in universe 2, The Battalion Rapscallion felt it his duty to protect his fellow world leaders with the concept of a safehouse in the form of an alternate dimension, where all of Earth's police force, navy, and world leaders could be stationed, as well as using it as a prison for criminals which they cannot get out of. This idea was accepted by the other 4 Goffermenoe and Salirenne, the leader of Earth (in universe 2), leading The Battalion Rapscallion to use a dimension breaker punch to crack a hole through into a other empty dimension, which was filled by Caesar Salad. He stationed himself and the Navy inside Shi no gyō, awaiting Salirenne's arrival, but she never came; the Goffermenoe had stopped her as there had been an attack from terrorist and mafia forces, breaking their way into Shi no gyō. The Battalion Rapscallion could not hold them off forever, and instead installed himself at the end of Shi no gyō, what was later to become The End of the Line, along with the navy. The criminals made a gateway from Earth to Shi no gyō, into the area they dubbed Baby's Corner. The Battalion Rapscallion awaits at the end of this all. Caesar Salad As another member of the 5 Goffermenoe, Caesar found it his duty to help The Battalion Rapscallion achieve his idealistic goal, so he used his power to create Shi no gyō inside of the dimensional crack The Battalion Rapscallion had created, as well as giving it oxygen and a day-night cycle. He would have also been positioned in Shi no gyō if not for it's infiltration, whom Caesar was responsible for warning The Battalion Rapscallion about. Salirenne Salirenne believed Shi no gyō was too great of a task to be accomplished, but she gave The Battalion Rapscallion the green light to do as such anyway. When it was done, she agreed to live within Shi no gyō as a figurehead of justice, before it was revealed that it had already been attacked, and nothing could be done to prevent the atrocity that was to come. Island Owners Leytounek Leytounek is the self proclaimed god of Baby's Corner and controls the deserts there. Everyone in Baby's Corner believes that Leytounek is an actual god or the things he has done are just natural, explainable, phenomenons. It is most likely Leytounek gained this belief from his time as a member of the 13 Seiboutenkai. Cronogepaif Cronogepaif owns the living mountain that covers Massacre Mountain... as a pet??? As a result, he is known as the owner of the island, as tyrannical ruler who uses his pet mountain to kill the crops of neighbouring villages and then command them to bring their children as sacrifices to the mountain. Timmy killed him when he was passing through. Dranaluke Kibotoe Dranaluke Kibotoe is just plain obsessed with flowers. His motives are questionable, but he, following the Toddler Siege, decided to cause a massacre of his land. Not much more is known about him